


春风吹又生

by SloppyDoggy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppyDoggy/pseuds/SloppyDoggy
Summary: 无聊恋上姐姐的未完结故事
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy





	春风吹又生

耳塞被拔掉的时候好像全世界的清明都猛地灌入耳朵，朴秀荣哆嗦着把眼罩拉起来，明晃晃亮在头顶的吊灯让人能立刻瞎掉的程度，始作俑者笑眯眯地蹲在床前。

朴秀荣从指缝里看到金艺琳，因为恶劣举动而笑出来浮现的小梨涡让人太阳穴突突直跳。她嘟嘟囔囔地骂了几句，仔细控制音量，从嘴里飘出的抱怨只从自己的左耳朵跑到了右耳朵里。

“干嘛进到我房间来。”

白日入睡带来的疲惫感还沉重地压在肩膀上，朴秀荣有些没好气地质问闯入者。她本来只想睡大概四十分钟，但现在这幅懒懒完全提不起劲的状态分明暗示至少也睡了两个小时。朴秀荣甚至懊恼金艺琳怎么不早点进来闹腾。

被念叨的人晃了晃自己搁在床头的手机，

“是因为你一直不接电话，响个不停，都没法专心看谱子了。”

她言之凿凿，朴秀荣瞥见泛着微光的手机上显示了好几条未接通知和短信提醒。金艺琳安静地等待她敲打键盘的结束，半晌之后朴秀荣揉揉眼睛打了个哈欠，生理性的泪水让她霎时间更清楚地瞧见妹妹的眼神。

“怎么了，干嘛还不回去”

入睡前朴秀荣只穿了在家闲逛时搭配的棉质T恤和宽松的棉裤，现在悠悠转醒，不光是脚丫子冻得冰冰凉凉，肩膀也凉飕飕的。她团坐直起身，将自己牢牢地裹在棉被里，把所有可能漏风的间隙都堵得严严实实，一边瞧着金艺琳还是毫无动作。

“最近马上要考试了？”

她琢磨着对方刚刚话里提到的谱子。和肄业在家的自己不同，金艺琳今年升大四，裴柱现特地重新让人翻修墙面加上了隔音处理。朴秀荣溜进她房间的时候抚摸凹凸不平的墙面，和锋利外表不同意外地软绵绵，触感神奇，像是摸毛绒绒的塑料板，在薅秃之前被裴柱现揪耳朵拎出去了。反正从此以后她倒是再也没从对方房里听到稀奇古怪的乐器声。

朴秀荣说这些话的时候眼皮已经在发沉，她近几天都特别疲惫，做什么事情都提不起精神，索性睡大觉。同居的另外两位一个是正在发愤图强的祖国花朵，一个是返家出差的大忙人，她心安理得过了几天伸手点外卖闭眼睡大觉的悠闲假期。

所以此时金艺琳的动作完全超出自己的想象。她木楞地看着妹妹凑上来，先出手就直奔后脑勺，视线一下被斩断——金艺琳把她挂在脑门顶的眼罩扯下来归回原位。在五感都暂时被疲惫压制的黑暗之中，朴秀荣后知后觉地感受到唇上温热的湿度。

想骂人的话一时间都被堵在唇舌之间，金艺琳竟然还敢胆大包天地伸舌头。

朴秀荣称得上是恼羞成怒，一边掰开黏在身上的人，右手扯开眼罩的时候气得有些眼睛发红，那点困意早就丢到了爪哇国。她直盯着对方餍足的嘴角，错过了骂人的最佳时机，一时也想不到其他词来回应这个荒唐的试探。反而是金艺琳大方满足地拍手起身，施施然就要回房学习。

就当被狗咬了。

朴秀荣本来还想用袖子擦嘴，结果意识到身上只有短袖，只好勉强把下摆掀起来胡乱擦拭嘴角。金艺琳转身的时候看到她泛红和露着水渍的下唇，磨蹭着停下脚步又挪到床前，大有要再来一次的姿态。吓得朴秀荣海豚音都要飙出来，

“你这样有意思么！”

她戒备着把双手横在胸前，大有金艺琳要是扑上来就给她按下床的味道。

“这句话应该问你自己吧朴秀荣，”

金艺琳居高临下地看着她，刚刚挣扎的时候朴秀荣那顶讨人厌的刘海部分被掀开，黏糊糊地搭在眉上，倒是和几年前初遇的时候一模一样。对方睡着之后稍微秃噜起皮的干涸嘴唇留下的印记还没有从脑海里消退，她壮着胆子挑衅地看着年长的姐姐，

“你自己不也是这样做，难道有意思么？”

朴秀荣先前还势不两立盯着自己的眼神立马游离，金艺琳冷哼一声，终于舍得放人一马。

什么啊…朴秀荣听到她关门时哐的巨响，一边在心里诽谤还在念书的死小孩一边把闷出汗的被子甩到一边。眼罩因为这番举动慢慢悠悠重新遮到眼皮上，后知后觉，她感觉刚刚金艺琳留在唇上的温度烫的人满心烦躁。

朴秀荣17岁的时候认识裴柱现，她后知后觉从母亲口中听到这个名字，那个时候还没有自觉自己将要陷入一场盛大而漫长的单恋。她其实现在左思右想也记不起来更多在两人还未熟识之前的细节，只是对于过去17年里一直自我感觉良好的乐天派而言，大5岁姐姐那种冷酷的迷人弧度一度要将人割伤。

“秀荣不要害怕，”新爸爸和蔼可亲，倒是继姐不笑起来的时候冷酷的像传闻中的后妈——等等，那不就是我妈来着。朴秀荣喏喏地继续听着他的教诲，一边张望朴母和裴柱现在另一边的对话，生怕两人上演电视剧情节。

“柱现会是一个好姐姐，她完全是像妈妈一样照顾艺琳，是让人省心的好孩子呢。”

啊原来她是会笑的啊。朴秀荣乖乖地像大型犬一样被裴父牵着，郑重又珍重地被交付到裴柱现手中。年轻人因为这样肉麻又好笑的家庭喜剧而抑制不住喉咙里的笑意，等裴柱现略微抬头看她的时候就对上这样一双开心到弯成月牙的眼睛，她也不自主地露出有些尴尬又有些生分的礼节笑容。

没想到姐姐的手这么小。她还以为像裴柱现这样的冷峻的性格该是有一双骨节分明又修长的手，可是握住自己的时候和小孩子一样。

还是17岁的朴秀荣脸上还有没褪去的婴儿肥，虽然已经是个大个子，但还总是跟在姐姐屁股后面转。物极必反，最开始的时候还会因为裴柱现偶尔冷淡的面无表情和远超于常人的外貌而停滞不前，但之后就迅速进入到一种姐姐狂热期。具体操作为整天整天地粘着对方，早起和晚安都完全不放过。那个时候她们刚刚在大邱安顿下来，金艺琳还远在大洋之外，她那间卧室被改造成储物间，裴柱现勉为其难的和大型犬妹妹同寝。

其实朴秀荣非常好照顾，她是那种私底下很安静很乖巧的妹妹，和金艺琳比起来简直善良到不行。彼时裴柱现刚刚从研究生十字路口徘徊，连本来的那点情感需求都被学习和生活折磨地烟消云散，所以对朴秀荣这种重度皮肤饥渴患者从抵触到默许完全顺其自然——被爱意裹挟着的拥抱没有人能拒绝。

拿到通知书的那天晚上裴柱现破天荒做了那个主动的人，喝了几瓶烧酒醉醺醺抱着下自习回来的妹妹，说谢谢她忍受自己的坏脾气和那些主动的拥抱——靠在对方肩膀上的时候她由衷地感慨到高个子的好处。朴秀荣因为学习日渐消瘦的胯骨虽然膈着腰痛，但是结结实实被搂住的充实感让人着迷。

被抱住的人耳朵发烫，和醉酒姐姐贴在肩膀上的热度大致相同。

五岁的年龄差十分微妙，巧到裴柱现能感受到朴秀荣对她的喜欢，也能让她风轻云淡地把这一页掀过去。那个时候已经是裴家搬到首尔的第二年夏天，裴柱现拿到了转正的录取书，而朴秀荣也堪堪跨进大学的门槛。转正的当晚家里为了庆祝特地准备了大餐，两个小家伙奉命去买酒。初夏的夜晚凉风习习，在裸露的手臂上留下暧昧又不容易起鸡皮疙瘩的柔软温度，朴秀荣拎着酒出来看到她老老实实靠着墙等自己的时候脑子一热，下一秒她黏黏糊糊的攻势就被姐姐嫌弃地别开。裴柱现笑起来的时候眼底清明，掐住了她那张还是很奶的脸蛋，

“你是小孩子么朴秀荣，这么腻歪。”

十九岁的朴秀荣已经瘦的有那么几分韵味，高挑的身姿在人群里也很是扎眼，虽然偶尔喜欢开玩笑做耍无赖的恶霸，本质上还是一个谦逊又老是冒出稀奇古怪烦恼的大只少女，对所有的夸奖一律持怀疑态度。罪魁祸首是裴柱现：她对于后者的好胜心经年累月变成了一种依赖，又更深的变成了一种执着亦或是证明。不过姐姐显然才是太极的高手，三言两语就能用孩子气打发走。

两人心知肚明地走了一路，朴秀荣赌气的和她之间空了一拍，亦步亦趋地跟在影子后面。裴柱现主动说要拎着重的，朴秀荣心安理得，索性大大方方地盯着她的背影。她早已忘记喜欢上对方的契机，又或者说因为裴柱现一直都格外温柔，以至于她莫名其妙自信地笃定自己永远不会被拒绝。可是她这样坦然地捏着自己的脸蛋，叫出来大名的时候都只能让朴秀荣更加心动，又迷人又为难。她捏着买来的冰饮，水蒸气带来的潮湿感黏糊糊地流进指甲盖里。

朴秀荣泄气地舔了舔下嘴唇。她后来在金艺琳面前做这个动作无奈的成分占大多数。

“我们要开车去么？”

两人收拾了一下准备去机场接裴柱现，出门的时候金艺琳发现朴秀荣特意换了平底鞋。刚拿到驾驶证的人信心满满，誓要成为裴柱现那辆新车里的二号固定司机。

裴柱现在机场多等了两个小时，只等到了一脸尴尬的朴秀荣和臭脸金艺琳。她疑惑的眼神围着妹妹们转了一圈，还是金艺琳冷哼一声，

“姐姐记得下周要去修理厂拿车。”

“呀说什么呢，那要怎么上班啊”

任谁听到爱车这种归宿都很难不失态，裴柱现懊恼地叫了一声，下一秒就向自己认定的凶手走过去，

“椰梨米你真的是翅膀硬了！”

“什么呀！”意料之外被钳住耳朵的忙内气得跳脚，罪魁祸首本人看戏笑得要趴下的程度。


End file.
